


Fate had it Written

by lunarfoxx16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but before then, names on arm, they can see what the other writes on their arm, when they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarfoxx16/pseuds/lunarfoxx16
Summary: Writing, the communication between two, names unknown, colors bold and bright between soulmates, asking questions and receiving answers. Two people, two sets of handwriting, two colors, two names. The ink on both people signified the connection between them. The messages written back and forth would disappear and be replaced with a name. Written in smooth colors on each other’s wrists would be the name of their the one they belong with. It would only happen when the pair shared their first kiss together…





	Fate had it Written

Writing, the communication between two, names unknown, colors bold and bright between soulmates, asking questions and receiving answers. Two people, two sets of handwriting, two colors, two names. The ink on both people signified the connection between them. The messages written back and forth would disappear and be replaced with a name. Written in smooth colors on each other’s wrists would be the name of their the one they belong with. It would only happen when the pair shared their first kiss together…

Nishinoya Yuu woke up to the sound of his alarm and the slight tingling sensation he felt on his arm. He leaped out of his bed, full of energy, but wobbled when the blood rushed to his head in excitement. He sat back down, but not before grabbing the bright orange pen he kept by his bed. He inhaled before he pulled up his sleeve and glanced down at his arm. His eyes scanned over his skin for probably the hundredth time since last night, reading over the questions and answers between him and his soulmate. Neither of them would give their name, however, Noya knew that his soulmate was a year older. It had come across a few weeks ago when they truly got to talking, or more like writing. Nishinoya kept his eyes glued to his skin, covered in orange and black writing, looking over the neat penmanship of his soulmate, and the scribbly writing of his own. Nishinoya turned his head to look out the window above his bedside table. It was snowing outside, common for December weather; cold, snowy, and little sun. However, this winter seemed different. Now that Noya had begun talking to his soulmate, he finally felt hopeful about his love life. He had always gone after the pretty girls, such as Kiyoko in his class, but he never felt true happiness with girls like them. He never understood why he felt this way until he realized the real meaning of soulmates. He also gave up on her due to finding out she discovered her own soulmate, another girl named Yachi in another town over, but Noya never felt upset about it. He had hope, he knew that his own soulmate was out there somewhere.   
¨When can I meet you?¨  
The words never ceased to excite Noya. He wanted so badly to meet his soulmate and see who she was. He hoped she was pretty and kind, preferably funny as well.   
“January 1, please.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s my birthday.”  
‘Funny, that’s Asahi’s birthday as well.’ Noya smiled to himself. He had to get a present and look his best for the meeting. He was bouncing with excitement all around his bedroom, planning scenarios out in his head, wondering what the encounter would be like. Would it be romantic? Awkward? Was his soulmate taller or shorter than him? God, he hoped that his soulmate was shorter than him. He was sensitive enough about his height, so if she was taller than him, it would be a big blow to his confidence. He flopped on his bed. In only a week, he would find his partner.

_____________

It was one day away, the day where Noya would finally meet the soulmate he was waiting for all his life. Noya was so excited, getting ready for the day and all, he nearly forgot about his soulmate’s gift. “Oh crap!!” He exclaimed, running to put on his shoes, nearly tripping in the process, “I forgot the gift!!” He ran out the door, shoes on, but untied, and ran as fast as he could to the nearest store. ‘I should probably get Asahi a gift while I’m at it.’ Noya thought to himself as he ran.  
The store that Nishinoya visited was stunned at the sight of a small teenager rampaging through the aisle. One clerk asked Noya what the special occasion was.   
He practically beamed as he replied, “I’m meeting my soulmate today!” A special occasion It was indeed. He held out the small items in his hand for the cashier to ring up. He took the separate bags, one for Asahi, one for his soulmate, before running out of the store to the designated meeting spot. He and his soulmate decided to meet up across the street from a small corner side café, in a clean well-kept park.   
It was now 2:00, the time they decided to meet was still fifteen minutes away, but Noya couldn’t wait and had to be early. He ran down the sidewalk to the park and stopped when he got to the large stone fountain in the center; the more specific rendezvous was in front of the fountain. What he saw before him startled him a bit, for coincidences like this didn’t happen very often.   
“Hey, Asahi!” Noya grinned. “What’re you doin’ here?” Noya asked.  
“H-Hello Noya-san,” Asahi greeted with his usual politeness, “I’m actually meeting my soulmate today.” He blushed and looked away nervous as usual.  
What a coincidence it was for Noya. Here, on the same day, time, place, and for the same reason? It was crazy!   
Noya watched, hands in pocket, as Asahi nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his winter jacket. “That’s crazy! I’m here to meet my soulmate too!” Nishinoya played it cool and remembered the gift. “Oh yeah!” He held out Asahi’s bag, “Happy Birthday!!”   
Asahi took the bag and looked at Noya. “Thank you, Noya-san! May I open it now?” He gave a sheepish grin as Noya nodded excitedly. He began to take out the tissue paper from the brown paper bag. Inside was a gift card to his favorite store, Asakusa, a pop culture store. Asahi smiled as Noya looked up at him with a big smile, causing Asahi to blush. It wasn’t caused by the cold or the usual nervousness, but by Noya’s smile. The way the corners of his bright, wide eyes scrunched up when he smiled, his big bright genuine smile, full of happiness and kindness.   
Nishinoya turned around to check his watch. It was slightly past the time he and his soulmate were supposed to meet. He pulled his glove down a bit to ask where they were. He quickly scribbled it down with the pen he always carried on him, and quickly pulled his sleeve back down. “My soulmate is late…” he muttered, slightly dejected.  
Asahi nodded as he felt a tingle on his own hand. He pulled his sleeve up to see the familiar orange penmanship of his unknown soulmate. He nodded, acknowledging Noya’s complaint. He quickly wrote back that he was standing by the fountain that they had planned to meet at. “My soulmate is looking for me.” He said. He, himself began looking around for someone he may recognize. It is rumored that when you see your soulmate smile, your arm begins to tingle ever so slightly. What he didn’t notice, however, was Noya looking down at his arm.   
“Yeah same here. They said they’re here at the fountain.” Noya began looking around as well, but all he saw was Asahi and another couple not too far away. He and Asahi locked eyes with each other. Noya could feel his heartbeat speed up as both their eyes made their way to the other’s arm, bare without the comfort of their sleeves. ‘This couldn’t be… How is this possible? But he’s a guy... But that doesn’t matter. What….?’ So many thoughts flew through Noya’s head. ‘This must be a dream.’ He thought as Asahi looked into his eyes. Noya watched as Asahi slowly wrote on his arm, black pen in hand.

“Is it true?”

The words slowly appeared on Noya’s wrist, in the same spot, confirming their thoughts. Noya felt his face heat up. This is why; it explained everything. It explained why he didn’t feel heartbroken when a girl rejected him, why he enjoyed Asahi’s presence so much, why Asahi’s small nervous smile made him feel so fluttery inside. It explained why today was the day they met up. Asahi’s birthday. It made so much sense now. They were destined to be together from the start! When Noya first walked into the school and felt his heart stop. He always thought it was all the pretty girls in there, but now that he looked back, he realized it was because Asahi’s big eyes had seen straight into his soul. He made the connection. He and Asahi were, indeed, soulmates. Before he knew it, he was standing close to Asahi, his arms around Noya’s small figure, both boys smiling wide.

Nishinoya pulled back a bit to look into the eyes of his now known soulmate.

"May I...?" Asahi asked timidly, eyes darting around nervously.

"Of course," Nishinoya grinned. He felt the taller boy lean in, warm breath ticking his face. He felt as Asahi's soft lips met his chapped ones.

Both males felt a light stinging of warmth on their wrists, all their previous messages fading, new letter appearing slowly. Pulling away, neither bothered to look at their arms, as they knew this was fate. Destiny brought them to their school, to their friendship, to now. They were just meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I had lying around for like,, two years?? Anyways Asahi and Noya are so frickin adorable and pure. I had a lot of fun writing about them.


End file.
